Kawaii battle stance
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: An alternate universe fan fiction where the guardians are in elementary school. Peter x Rocket fluff, rated T to be safe but it probably deserves a K. Gamora x Rocket in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This drabble is set in an alternate universe where the guardians are in elementary school.

"Teacher told me that it always helps to talk about our feelings." Peter said as he stood outside the locked bathroom stall and listened to his beloved raccoon friend as he sobbed. "For instance, right now I feel sad because I don't like to see you cry." Peter said as he unsuccessfully attempted to hold back a sob. Rocket scoffed at his friend from behind the stall.

"Go away." Rocket growled at his friend as he continued to sit on the toilet seat and avoid his friend. Upon hearing his friend's request Peter's sobs refused to allow themselves to be contained and before Peter was aware of what he was doing he found his small fists banging against the stall door as tears streamed down his face.

"Please come outside Rocket, I don't want to see you upset like this, especially not during recess." Peter pleaded with his friend, who scoffed a second time before turning his gaze towards the ceiling. He absent-mindedly started to wonder why it hadn't yet occurred to his human friend that he could have crawled through the gap between the bottom of the stall's door and the floor at any time.

"Please Rocket, I'm sorry for what I said." The human said from behind the stall door, which caused Rocket's ears to perk up as he started to listen closely to what the little boy had to say.

"I don't know why I called you my pet…" Peter said with a pause, as if he were attempting to locate the right words to use in this particular situation. "…I wanted to call you my friend when Drax asked who you were but, that word didn't feel right." Peter said, causing Rocket to growl at his friend from behind the stall.

"Then what word would you use?" Rocket asked as he barred his teeth and extended his claws, taking up a battle stance that an experienced warrior would consider to be adorable. Peter paused for a few seconds, unaware of exactly how angry his vermin friend was, before proceeding to answer his question.

"I don't know really, I guess the name I want to call you is daddy." Peter said, which confused Rocket enough that he momentarily froze in his kawaii battle stance and started to slowly move towards the stall's door. Before he was fully aware of his actions he'd already unlocked the door and was facing his friend.

"And why do you want to call me that?" Rocket asked, causing Peter to smile before he crouched down and gave Rocket a quick kiss on his furry lips.

"Because mommy said that the only person she's allowed to kiss is daddy." Peter said with a smile. "And I want to be your mommy."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: If you want, look up 'Xoxero – Cute' on Youtube. It's a little song I wrote not too long ago. The instrumental keyboards in the song seem to work with the atmosphere I'm trying to create for this story while the lyrics don't work with this story at all. If enough people ask I'll probably post the instrumental version on Youtube. Also, I'll offer a person the reward of their choice if they can guess which show I make a reference to within this chapter.

* * *

"Dance with me Rocket!" Peter said excitedly to his best friend as he randomly flailed around the room with a rhythm that only partially resembled the song that was currently playing on the radio that their teacher had brought into the classroom. Rocket rolled his eyes as he watched the other children in the class 'dancing' in a similar manner as Peter before turning his attention towards his latest invention.

"Go away, I'm busy." Rocket said to his friend with only a minor amount of malice as he continued working on his machine. Peter responded with a grin as he stopped dancing and moved a little closer to his friend, inspecting his invention as he did so.

"Is that a roll-cake?" Peter asked his friend, who reluctantly nodded as he continued working on his machine. Peter continued to inspect the machine with the grin remaining on his face before turning to face his friend who was attempting to avoid eye-contact with any sentient being.

"Are you making a roll-cake dispenser?" Peter asked his friend who blushed heavily before nodding his head.

"Why are you making a roll-cake dispenser?" Peter asked his friend who continued to blush as he used a small screwdriver to tighten one of the screws on his machine. He mumbled incomprehensibly as he finished tightening the screw before he picked up his machine and started walking towards the small red bucket with his name on it that the teacher had allowed him to use for storage.

"It's a secret." Rocket said to his friend as his classmates continued to dance around the room, seemingly oblivious to the exchange between the two friends. Peter pouted as he friend walked calmly across the room towards his sleeping mat presumably with the intention of taking a nap, as he often did after finishing an invention.

"Come on, you can tell me, it is my birthday after all." Peter said with the pout remaining on his face as he watched his friend crawl underneath a small blanket that was placed on top of his sleeping mat. Rocket smiled as he started to doze off.

"I believe you just answered your own question."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: There was a scene in my MLP story 'Jealousy and obsession that I thought would be good for this story, as long as I edited some parts. I like the idea of Rocket being the submissive one in the relationship, though I know that that's against his character so I debated for a bit about how I would approach the concept. Then, I had the idea of a character who could tame Rocket. A character whom Rocket was so attracted to that he would allow himself to be the 'pet' in the relationship. Then I got the idea of Peter being jealous and this story came to mind. Everyone is out-of-character in this chapter because they're in an alternate universe, as well as because the relationship that Rocket has developed with the now-teenaged Gamora has altered all of the characters involved to some degree. In the next chapter both Peter and Rocket will the irony of me writing a story and making preparations to brutally murder the characters in it while the characters are having a conversation about a theoretical benevolent narrator is god good of an opportunity to pass up.

* * *

"…And they all lived happily ever after." Gamora read out loud to the modified-raccoon who was currently resting his head on the lap of the teenaged girl as they sat together on one of the three couches in the school's library. The raccoon smiled at his friend as she closed the book and gently placed it on a small table located near the end of the couch.

"I think that's the best way to end a story." Rocket said with a smile on his face as Gamora started to gently run her fingers through her friend's fur. "It feels nice knowing that the characters you've grown attached to in the story will continue to live happy lives after the story is finished." Rocket said as he allowed the silent rhythm of Gamora's fingers and the body heat in her lap to send her into a state of relaxation.

"I agree that it's a pretty good way to end a story." Gamora said with a hint of drowsiness in her voice that seemed to mimic the way that Rocket was feeling at the moment. "Everything works out well for the main characters and the reader usually learns a valuable lesson at the end of the story." Gamora said with a smile before opening up her mouth and letting loose a small yawn. Seeing the older girl yawn made Rocket yawn as well, which had the unfortunate side-effect of making her feel more tired than she already was.

"Sometimes I think that the world would be a much better place if everybody had a narrator who could make us all live happily ever after." Rocket said with a dreamy smile on his face as his imagination started to paint a picture of the world he was envisioning. Gamora smiled at the cute little slightly-psychotic raccoon and leaned forward to give him a small kiss on his forehead before whispering into his ear.

"If I could be your narrator I would." Gamora whispered into the raccoon's ear, causing him to blush beneath his fur.

"But I would much rather be the author of your book, because then I could make sure that you get to have the one thing that a pure-hearted creature deserves." Gamora said with a smile that was sleepily returned by a near-sleeping Rocket Raccoon.

What do you think I deserve?" Rocket asked, causing Gamora to smile as she leaned in towards the raccoon for a second time to whisper into his ear.

"Love." GamorA said, before laying a gentle kiss upon the forehead of the now sleeping raccoon.


	4. Chapter 4

There once was a raccoon called rocket

One of his teeth is in Peter's pocket

He tried not to cry

As his body died

And his blood exited with no way to stop it

* * *

There once was a boy named Peter

He was described a zoophiliac queer

He murdered little Rocket

Then put his tooth in his pocket

To act as a morbid souvenir

* * *

And Gamora's now in distress

She has found herself under duress

Peter called her a whore

Then he shut the door

Then smeared Rocket's blood on her dress

* * *

He said that Gamora confused Rocket

He removed him from the ship labeled 'Pocket'

Now Rocket has died

And Gamora's alive

A greater tragedy will never top it

* * *

Actually that's a lie

Only two people died

Unlike what you would find

If you looked up the word 'Genocide'

* * *

Then Gamora stared at Rocket and Peter's remains

And the trauma was enough to make her insane

She never saw Rocket's face when he died

But she did see Peter commit suicide

Red liquid needs to be washed away from her eyes

She removes the blood with tears as she cries


End file.
